


Unexpected, but Not Entirely Unwelcome

by Baroness_of_Bara



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: "I like how he looks when he cries and cums at the same time?", "is that sexual attraction????", "or just weird?", Accidental Sex, Aesthetic Attraction, Al is a fucking nerd, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Anal Sex, Asexuality Spectrum, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Canon Asexual Character, Captivity, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexuality, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Fluff, He doesn't mind sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intersex, It really just depends on the person and his connection to them, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Non Sex-Repulsed Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Tentacle Sex, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Ulysses is also a nerd, Vaginal Sex, femboy, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Ulysses has a simple life. He sings, flirts with bar patrons, collects his tips, and heads back home to his shithole apartment while trying not to get stabbed, blown up, or otherwise assaulted.He should've known there would be be a point where his ten year lucky streak came to a bitter end.Now he's in a room that smells like blood, next to someone that smells even worse, and his life is hanging by a thread that can be snapped at any damned moment.What a shit way to end a week.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Disoriented

**Author's Note:**

> After months of holding off due to a sincere fear of hopping into a new fandom, I am ready to finally be horny with no remorse.
> 
> Take my garbo trash, posthaste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young demon named Ulysses wakes up with a whole mess of "what the fuck" on his plate.

Deer had surprisingly sensitive noses.

Most animals did really. Mammals anyway. Being able to detect rot, or stench, or a predator, was quite helpful indeed.

And that was why, when Ulysses cracked open an eye and breathed in, he almost choked on a gag. The air was heavy with the scent of blood. Blood, blood, blood...and something else, something heavy. 

Musk...it had to be. He'd know, he experienced the scent himself when his body gave it off once in a while. He could recognize that odd, gamey, distinctly masculine scent anywhere...

And...another thing...

_He scrunched his cute little nose up at the scent of what was clearly sex charging the air. Had he went home with a patron?_

It was really rare. He was a singer after all, not a prostitute. If he saw someone cute and went home with them, it was because he wanted to have sex with them, not for money...

And he didn't think he'd be willing to stay with _anyone_ whose house smelled like _this_. Not even for the nicest dick or pair of tits in the nine circles. Maybe it wouldn't bother some other demons, but the scent was so strong he felt like he was in a fucking slaughterhouse...

And then the soreness hit.

_"A-Aaaah...what the f-fuck—"_

A deep soreness, radiating up from his pelvis and snaking up his spine, leaving him to let out a soft groan. It wasn't quite _agonizing_...but it definitely felt like someone had been rough with his privates.

He slowly and shakily sat up, nursing his growing headache and rubbing his temple.

What had _happened?_

The context clues he was piecing together told him that he was in a dangerous place, with someone who'd apparently spent all night fucking the absolute _shit_ out of him, and now he was probably not going to be walking very well for the forseeable day.

 _If he walked at all._ Something, a gut feeling, maybe, told him he'd ended up going home with one of the million fucking serial killers roasting away down here in this pit.

Finally, bravely, Ulysses hazarded a look to the side' to find whichever demon had carried him off—

_"HOLYSHITFUCK—"_

And there he went, plummeting off the bed and onto the hardwood floor, earning a pitiful shriek from the deer demon.

Yes. Deer demon.

Just like the fucking psychopath he had apparently been sleeping next to—

_Suddenly, Ulysses felt something tepid, a liquid, slip out of him and flow onto the floor._

_Oh, **ew.**_

No, more importantly _, that_ was who'd fucked him last night!? This couldn't be fucking real. How was he still alive!?

Ulysses froze up as static filled the air, his prone form trembling like a leaf. He had an urge to run...but his legs felt like silly putty and his groin had obviously been fucked six ways to Sunday.

He wasn't going fucking _anywhere_.

The deer demon on the bed's eyes snapped open, glowing red, and he sat up, a tight, unfocused grin on his lips.

The floor creaked, and with a _crack_ , his neck snapped around to look at whoever had apparently entered his domicile.

Ulysses was very, _very_ close to wetting himself... _and he nearly did when a mass of shadows suddenly lunged at him from beneath the bed and grabbed him._

" _A-Ah_! No, nononono, wait—!"

The writhing mass squeezed his frame, and he whined in discomfort, ears pinning down.

"My my, good fellow! It would seem you're quite lost! And... _quite underdressed._ Pray tell, before I _eviscerate you: **why and how are you here...?"**_

Ulysses whimpered and struggled, before managing to squeak out. "I-I! I don't know! I'm wondering the same thing! I-I just woke up here... _if anything I should be asking you why I'm here—"_

He was given another harsh squeeze, and tears pricked his eyes.

_**"You know, you're awfully cheeky for being someone who isn't supposed to be in my home."** _

The Radio Demon's voice crackled and buzzed with static, and the shadows around the room seemed to darken and intensifiy.

Ulysses' eyes widened and he hung his head in resignation. Yup, he was dead. Again. Thankfully he hadn't needed to regenerate in about ten years to the day, but it seemed his lucky streak was at an end.

He shut his eyes and hung his head, still shaking.

"Okay, I don't know why I'm here or how I got here, but if you're gonna kill me, could you at least lemme take a _bath? I do **not** wanna die leaking someone's jizz."_

There was a pregnant pause, before a tinny shriek filled the air. Alastor's grin didn falter, but his eyelids lowered imperceptibly. 

"...pardon?"

Ulysses flushed, a little mortified. "I...w-well...yeah. I dunno if you did it or if I was like this before I...got here. But uhm... _yeah, bathroom please."_

There was another period of silence, before the shadows abruptly released him, flowing back beneath the bed, while the edges of the room also seemed to revert to normal.

"Oh dear...it seems I've made an error! How unfortunate!"

Ulysses blinked, utterly confused. Was the other deer demon... _not_ going to disembowel him and jump rope with his innards...?

"Uh...error? What do you—"

He stiffened as he felt something leak from him again, and this time it appeared Alastor was quite privy to it, as his gaze was focused rather pointedly on the ground, and the puddle of white liquid steadily forming.

Ulysses had never thought it possible to look utterly horrified with the world's biggest, toothiest smile, but the Radio Demon seemed wont to prove him wrong.

He hopped off his bed and turned away from Ulysses. "... _My_! Yes, I can see now that I've done quite a number on you, my cervine friend! Come right this way, please! Let's get you cleaned up!"

The other demon blinked, before looking flustered and embarrassed.

"I uhm... _I can't_...?"

The Radio Demon stiffened, and Ulysses jumped in fright as the other deer _cracked_ his fucking head around like an owl might, to look at him with a burning, put-upon gaze.

"And **_why would that be,_** pray tell?"

The boy swallowed thickly, before managing to stammer out: "B-Because, I c-can barely f-feel my l-legs...?"

It wasn't a lie either. The younger demon was starting to be concerned that he had _broken_ his pelvis at some point, and it had healed only recently.

The elder grit his teeth and looked off to the side...bashful, maybe? Did beings like him even get bashful...?

" _Rrrright_. Hm. What a predicament! Alright then, I suppose I can assist you!"

He snapped his fingers, and the shadows lurched at the other demon once more. Ulysses, naturally, wailed like a banshee and attempted to scoot away, but was summarily caught.

"Escort this fine gentleman off to the bathroom if you'd please! _In one piece."_

* * *

Travelling through shadows was awful and terrible and _terrifying,_ and Ulysses fucking loathed it.

He hoped the Radio Demon didn't make it a habit of doing that to people...especially with no warning. It was scary shit.

Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds, before Ulysses was ejected from a pool of tar-like darkness and onto the Radio Demon's bathroom floor.

He laid there and curled up on the ground, ears pinning back.

What the fuck was happening? _What the actual **fuck** was happening?_

It wasn't long before the door opened and he was looking up at his accidental host, that wide grin beaming down at him. He also was fully dressed now.

_'When did he have the time to do that?'_

"Are you quite alright, little fellow? We're in the bathroom now, so you can go ahead and tidy up your..." His hand rotated in a circle. _"Nethers,_ as you requested you be allowed to do."

Those eyelids lowered again, in what looked like pure condescension. As if it was _his_ fault that the smiley asshat had fucked him too roughly. "Or would you like to be _washed_ as well?"

Ulysses flushed and shook his head near immediately. He wasn't sure he trusted the other deer demon to bathe him at this point.

The Radio Demon rolled his eyes and looked relieved. "Well, thank goodness! Hm...do you need assistance getting into the tub then?"

"... _mmm...n-no_..."

The boy let out a soft groan as he stiffly managed to crawl to his hands and knees, before pushing himself up onto shaky hooves.

Immediately, a deep ache spread down his legs...his thighs especially, and he shuddered, his limbs trembling like that of a newborn fawn.

He slowly stepped in, and immediately plonked down on his fuzzy ass, softly wincing, then sighing.

The other hummed, satisfied. "Marvelous! Now, I'm sure you have a _lot_ of questions, and I have a few myself! But, I think I shall leave you here to ah...freshen up, as it were. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen! After all, it's been a few days or so since you've last eaten, hasn't it? You must be absolutely _ravenous_ by now!"

Ulysses' eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He had eaten before he left work... _had he seriously been with the bastard for DAYS!?_ Holy shit, he hoped his apartment hadn't been _...oh who was he fucking kidding, it'd definitely been looted by now._

_"D...Days?"_

The Radio Demon shook his head and clicked his tongue, wagging a chastising finger at the other deer.

"Ah ah ah! Now, don't you try swindling me out of what I just said, little mister! You wash, I cook... ** _and_** _**we'll discuss what's happened, afterwards.**_ Oh, and..."

Static filled the air and the other demon's eyes flickered into radio dials. 

**"D̸̠̮͛̑ȯ̶̹̤̣n̷̨͓͍̾̈'̴̣̎͋̊t̵̜̘͒ ̶͓̪͔͛b̶͙̓̿o̸͚͆̆ṱ̶̒h̷̭̙͋̚e̴̠͍͘r̷̮̥̣͋̊ ̶̝̍t̷̹͌̍r̷̘̘̄̾y̴͈̝͕̽̔̎ȋ̷̥̫͊͘n̶̡͈̜̏̊̈́g̷̦̒̒ ̵̻̱̓t̶̞͋̑o̸̮͓̖̕ ̶̧͛͛̽r̴̗͋͆̍u̴̫̟͕̔n̸̦͕̥͆.̵̨̠́̉̚ ̵͉̪͙̅͝Ḭ̵͉̔'̷͙͚̝̏l̶̨̛̦l̷̛̺̝͈ ̵̧̧̔͠c̴͇͑a̴͖̞̽̂t̴̬̳̒̍c̷̳̭̈́ḧ̴̜̟͇́ ̴̼̆͐y̸̤̳͆̀̕͜ő̴̗u̸͔͔͛.̷̠̭̠̈́"**

With that little pants-shittingly frightening display, Alastor promptly left and closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Ulysses to sit, petrified and dumbfounded, in an empty tub.

Well fuck.

He looked down at his nude form, now having the opportunity to inspect his body. And oh dear, it didn't look good.

The parts of his body covered with skin instead of fur varied in their injuries. If he was lucky, there were one or two scratches. The nastiest places were the crests of his wide hips, marred with blue-black, blotchy bruises roughly in the shapes of...fingerprints. There were scratches too, likely from claws, but those had mostly faded. 

Cuts and scratches healed faster than blood under the skin down here. Go figure.

He stroked his hand across his neck and hissed as his fingers brushed past marrs on his ebony skin. His eyes rolled almost instinctively.

Teeth marks. Of course Mr. 'More Teeth than the Osmond Family' Radio Demon bit him. Why was he even remotely surprised?

He was certainly sore all over, so he'd just have to assume that whatever the Radio Demon had being doing to him had been done with enthusiasm.

Finally, he hesitantly inspected his privates, fearing the worst. After all, he was about two feet shorter than the other buck. He was relieved, however, to see that his cock and vagina were perfectly fine...though his labia tingled just a little.

Ulysses cringed as his fingers brushed across a fucking _mosaic_ of crusted over seed caked to the curve of his ass and over the backs of his thighs.

"Fucking... _ew."_

Oh well. Nothing a bath wouldn't fix, right?

* * *

Ulysses had soon fallen asleep again in the tub, but was awakened by something stroking his face in a tender manner.

His eyelids blearily cracked open, azure gaze a bit unfocused.

Soon, however, he registered the situation and bolted away from the hand caressing his face, the now mildly warm water sloshing about haphazardly.

What stared back at him was...some sort of silhouette. One that looked like the very demon he'd apparently spent a night— or rather, _several fucking days—_ of passion with.

The shadowy creature looked at him...and though it didn't have much in the way of an expression, it did have glowing eyes and a glowing grin.

Perhaps he'd even hazard to call it cute.

"What...are you...? Whaddya want?"

The shadow tapped its chin, before pointing at him, then miming the act of washing oneself. Ulysses frowned.

"What are you, his _pet_ or something...? He checkin' up on me?"

The demon wasn't sure how he could tell that the shadow was pouting at the term 'pet', but it definitely did. Nevertheless, it made a gesture indicating that yes, that was the gist of the situation.

Ulysess sighed. "I did wash...just fell asleep. I'm still kinda tired...can ya blame me...?"

The shadow cocked its head, then pointed at the door, before opening its mouth wide and pointing in.

Right. The other deer demon had said he planned to make food...

The deer squinted in suspicion. 

"...I've heard he uh...he e-eats people. He's not gonna feed me _dead people_ is he? Because if so, **_fuck_** that. I'll starve instead."

The shadow rolled its eyes as best as it possibly could, before sinking into the floor.

Ulysess frowned. "Uh, hello!? That didn't answer my fuckin' _question_!?"

Groaning, the boy stood up, pulling the stopper on the tub and stepping out, immediately groping for a towel and swaddling himself in it and drying himself off, paying special attention to his furry parts.

As he was wrapping up though, something suddenly appeared on the back of the toilet. Something large, red, and...made of satin.

Ulysses raised a brow, before coming over to inspect the fabric, holding it up. It unfurled, revealing itself as a long nightrobe... _definitely_ too big for him. It seemed this was the only thing the other demon had in this house that would fit his body shape.

This _also_ told the buck that his clothes were pretty much fucked. 

"Probably ripped me right out of 'em..."

He was starting to piece this scenario together a bit. A deer demon abducting another deer demon and fucking them for Satan knows how many days? 

The Radio Demon was _clearly_ in rut. 

"If only I could remember what happened after I left work..." The boy muttered, before shouldering on the robe...and glaring as the sleeves reached far past his hands.

_'I'm practically fucking swimming in this thing...'_

He tied the belt to protect his modesty...not that it really mattered very much. The Radio Demon had seen him buck ass naked already... _pun not intended._

Alright. It was time to confront his...bedmate, he supposed.

He hesitantly opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway.

At first glance, it was _dark._ The corridor that lead to the bathroom was quite dark. Definitely gave off 'I've been abducted by a serial killer in a 1980s horror film' vibes.

He moved as carefully as possible...his ears routinely flicking around to catch any noises.

Deer _were_ prey creatures, after all.

He felt this itching feeling on the back of his neck...as if he was being _watched._ Which considering the Radio Demon's powers, he likely was.

The corridor opened up into a living area that was lit much better by a roaring fireplace...though the entire house gave off an eerie vibe regardless of the warm fire. And now that he could see better, Ulysses felt a tad faint at the various... _trophies_ the other demon seemed to keep.

Pelts. Horns. Hearts embalmed in jars. 

_Antlers._

The boy swallowed thickly, practically about to wet himself, but he soldiered on, making his way to the kitchen area. The most well lit part of the Radio Demon's abode so far, and from within, the buck could hear jazz music playing. 

It was oddly soothing...reminded him of his grandfather's club, his aunt Dawn, and the saxophone he played back in school...

He smelled something in the air that was vaguely spicy, and sort of smoky. The scent was like 1998, in the backyard at his family reunion.

_A bunch of women who said they hadn't seen him since he was running around in diapers. Pinching his cheeks and kissing his forehead, and serving him a plate of barbeque slathered short ribs, peas, cornbread, and maybe some baked beans and franks..._

Memories he cherished, even if they pained him.

He poked his head into the room slowly, and took a look around. The kitchen reminded him of his grandfather's as well. A rusty old stove, a well used fridge, and a worn table covered with a vintage tablecloth and surrounded by wooden chairs covered in red seat cushions.

Hah...that was another theme. Red. The Radio Demon sure liked red...the curtains, the carpet, the appliances...all red.

"I say my good fellow! Are you trying to memorize every detail of my kitchen? You've been standing there gawking for quite a bit!"

In his awe of looking around the other demon's house, he'd neglected noticing one important detail: the homeowner himself.

The demon was far more underdressed than he'd been prior, now wearing a simple dress shirt and slacks. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing more pale skin of a slightly sickly pallor.

"Uhm...uh..."

The elder demon chuckled and stirred whatever was cooking in the pot on the stove. "My my, s _uch **razor** wit..._have a seat would you? Dinner's almost finished..."

The buck seemed to debate in his head for only a moment...before recalling that bolting out of this place would be a godawful idea.

"U-Uh... _yeahsureokay..."_

He walked in, still a tad unsteady on his hooves, and chose the closest chair to the door.

The Radio Demon hummed a tune to himself, and the other demon was instantly struck by how the other's voice sounded. Of course, this was Hell, and often the forms that some demons took lead to them sounding far different down here than they had when they were alive. Shorter vocal chords, longer vocal chords, wider throats, narrower throats. Big and small, squat and tall, and of many different species.

And that wasn't even factoring the ones that came down here with certain magical gifts, like Overlords.

Or, apparently, like this demon here.

He finally sat down...only to release a soft wince as a dull ache radiated from his... _nether regions._

The demon at the stove froze, before looking over his shoulder, gaze lidded.

"... _problem...?"_

Ulysses stiffened, fear clawing up his spine. "H-Huh!? I, uh...no? I'm just kinda...uh... _s-sore...?"_

His host hummed softly, grin tight.

" _Ah, yes_. Eh...quite! I can assist with the pain if you wish? Magic is a right fixer-upper!"

The other deer rapidly shook his head, his curly, black-speckled white strands flicking wildly about. "That! _Won't be necessary, Mr. Radio Demon...sir._ It's not that b-bad, honest. Nothin' some Tylenol and stretches won't fix..."

He did not need some psedo-Overlord's freaky ass hell powers wreaking havoc on his body. He was already a fucking _deer boy._

An amused chuckle left him and that beaming grin turned to face him.

 _"'Mr. Radio Demon, sir', hm? Ah, h_ ow quaint. You're rather charming, aren't you? _In your own little doeish way_..."

He reached forward and turned off the stove.

"But if it's all the same to you, I'd rather you just refer to me as... ** _Alastor."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the first chapter taken care of! I'm admittedly a bit nervous at how this'll be received. I do respect Al being ace, but having his form a bond with someone and grow to care for and eventually even love them just sounds like the bee's knees. 
> 
> Next chapter we finally find out what the fuck happened...from Al's POV anyways.


	2. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alastor recalls an exceeding lapse in judgment and extends a few reparations to his new houseguest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ulysses: thanks for dinner, can I go now  
> Al: Oh you sweet summer child, bless your heart  
> Ulysses: *sheds a single southern tear*

To say that waking up to a half naked sinner in his home was a surprise was, quite frankly, an achievement in understating the severity of the emotion that was felt.

Said emotion rapidly evolved and morphed into something all new, and utterly _terrifying._

After decades of being completely content with locking himself in his home to wait out his accursed rut, Alastor had somehow decided that going out was a good idea around this time of year.

And then, his rut had come a day earlier than usual.

If he was on the outside looking in, he would have found his misfortune so terribly funny!

_But he wasn't, and this was no laughing matter._

Of course he'd prepared to rip the other deer demon to shreds...but thankfully for _him_ , Alastor had just as good of a nose as he did.

And he knew the scent of sex and _hormones_ when he smelt it...even if it was a rare scent the Radio Demon found himself surrounded by.

Lust was such an unnecessary sin for him, after all! It always had been! He never had a desire to indulge in it with anyone. He didn't consume explicit sorts of entertainment, he didn't seek out Hell's brothels...honestly, he hardly ever touched himself! He could count the times he'd done it in the past five years on a single hand.

And now, he was being forced to confront the fact that...sex with someone else felt...rather nice?

At least, it did while the whole room smelled like aroused deer and he could hardly even see straight, much less think. He would acknowledge that it wasn't the worst way to spend one's time, at the very least...

Another thing he had to confront was something infinitely more distasteful: the fact that this little doe hadn't exactly _consented_ to any of this.

Oh, Alastor was _many_ things. A showman, a serial killer, a cannibal...but he was _not_ a rapist. There were some evils he had not a speck of interest in dipping his toes into.

Sure, after the first round, this other sinner had surrendered and let him have his way...but 'fine, go ahead' was nowhere near the same as 'yes please'.

And he felt...

Well, perhaps _guilty_ wasn't the word. He didn't _feel_ that emotion. Not frequently, anyway.

He felt...disconcerted. Which was why he had allowed the little doe permission to bathe himself, and had fixed him a something to eat (demon-free, since the little thing wanted to be _picky...)_.

Perhaps he felt he owed a debt...? Especially as more memories regarding their... _session,_ resurfaced.

* * *

_The doe struggled, letting out a soft, pitiful whimper._

_"Oh f-fuck, please...d-don't eat me, I-I can't–"_

_That was such a funny thought at the moment. Sure, he would bet this chubby darling tasted absolutely delectable...but that wasn't what he was after._

_He needed this doe for something much more... pleasing. Ideally for both of them, but as long as the other creature didn't die in the midst of their union, he wasn't **too** picky. He just needed someone **warm...** a warm body to breed and bite and **fuck—**_

_Claws tore through fabric and nicked skin, blood dark enough to be nearly black welling up along shallow cuts, that began healing almost immediately._

_With his clothes in tatters, the boy seemed to realize what the other demon was after now, and he shook his head in growing discomfort._

_"W-Wait...you...h-holy shit, **wait, n-no–** "_

_Hm. His partner was intersexed, possessing a shaft and a vulva. That meant he had more to work with._

_How interesting!_

_The more monstrous demon gripped the other's wrists to hold him still and guided his own length, hard and throbbing, to the entrance of his newfound partner, teasing the tip past those plump lips._

_The sensation of needing to **breed** was clawing at the insides of his skull, a deafening, almost cacophonous chorus of primal urges and carnal thoughts that he knew weren't **truly his own and** **~~god just make it STO~~ P—**_

_"N-No! Wait a second! I-It's not...I-I'm dry! It's gonna hurt, I'll fucking **r-rip,** please...!"_

_The buck paused...before huffing. Whiny little thing, wasn't he? Fair enough. He supposed his doe shouldn't have be forced to endure undue suffering._

_Something slid against those plump lower lips, slick like oil and cool like water. The other deer stiffened, his brow furrowing and nose scrunching._

_"W-What...? W-Wait, waitwait **wait** , what i-is that...?"_

_The demon didn't answer. Why would he need to? It was a question that could be answered without verbal input...not that he was sure he himself could speak currently._

_It slid in fairly easily, and the ebony skinned little devil let out a surprised, confused moan._

_Confused, but not overtly pained, and thus the buck continued._

_"O-Oh...oh..."_

_Something sweet hit his nose, and he snarled, claws caressing the smaller creature beneath him, feeling out his body. He was curvy and plump, and his fur and skin both felt so very soft._

_The boy's voice hitched and he let out a soft gasp, his entire body wrenching slightly in the buck's grasp. His partner noticed and cocked his head, menacing grin widening._

_Something had felt good._

_The larger demon prodded and poked around within his captured doe, feeling ridges and edges and bumps and eventually pressing down on the target that had made that delicious scent waft through the air more..._

_His partner's back bent concave, like the limbs of a longbow, and a cry of the sweetest pleasure left his throat._

_The sound of antlers growing rapidly could be heard, and claws shredded through the mattress. The other's arousal was affecting him even more intensely than his rut was._

_That tendril stretched and loosened the boy quite well, and when the larger demon lined himself at the boy's entrance, it seemed the little thing had lost the will to argue._

* * *

Alastor gripped the table at the unbidden memories, carving little clawmarks into the wood, as he now stared across the table at his most recent blunder.

The other demon let out a soft hum as he eagerly wolfed down the bowl of dirty rice placed before him, only occasionally acknowledging Alastor's presence with quick glances, as if he was preparing to be lunged at.

Being ignored was a surefire way to test the Radio Demon's patience...but considering he had dragged him off the street and proceeded to utterly debauch the boy for nearly a week, Alastor would hold back an urge to do something horrific. 

"Why, I appreciate the compliment, dear! It's nice to see that you enjoy my food so much that you've _forgone polite conversation, hm?"_

The young buck paused, ears perking, before the fluffy masses pinned back as he read through the lines in the other deer's words.

"I'm...uh, I'm s-sorry? I was just...really hungry. Uh..." He scratched the back of his neck in a geature of supreme awkwardness. " _When uh...when can I go home...?"_

Alastor's eyes lowered and he snorted. "My, you're skipping a few steps, aren't you? Weren't you taught proper etiquette, my boy? If not, allow me to graciously enlighten you! I have introduced myself... _you should do the same, hm?"_

The boy tensed up, looking frightened, before blurting out a name. "U-Ulysses!"

He uncomfortably shifted the rice around in his bowl.

"That's my n-name. Ulysses. Uhm..."

Alastor hummed, glad to have a name to the face...and he was thankful it sounded like a real one. For some unholy reason, every damned sinner down here seemed to feel this asinine need to name themselves the most _ridiculous_ little codenames. It absolutely made no sense, and in the worst sort of way, at that...

"...so...when can I leave...? I-I mean I'm sure you have _so_ many more important things to do today, Mr. Radio—" Alastor's rather piercing glare made him swiftly amend his sentence. " _Alastor._ L-Like, if you feel obligated to take care of me after all of this, you really d-don't have to! I'm _totally_ fine! Ruts happen, they're annoying as anything, can't predict 'em all the time! I-I get it! Sometimes you can't just ride it out. I'm a deer demon t-too, y'know? I..."

His expression sunk at the unmoving smile and lack of interruption.

Thescent of fear in the air admittedly tickled the radio demon quite a bit.

"... _oh god, you're going to eat me, aren't you_."

Alastor chuckled at that, a chorus of canned laughter joining in on his gentle mockery of the boy.

"Why my dear little doe! What sort of animal do you take me for! Abducting and debasing someone, only to then slaughter and devour them? How impolite! No, I'm not going to eat you...even if I'm sure you'd be _scrumptious._ " 

He delighted as Ulysses squirmed in discomfort, before humming patiently.

"You see, I will eventually release you...but I'd like to keep you around a bit longer. You intrigue me, I will admit! Most demons would have done quite a number of things in response to this situation! Guns, knives, attempts to escape..."

_The shadows in the room's corners sharpened more than the demon's manic grin._

_**"...ǎ̵̘͉l̵̟͚̈l̵͇͗̐͝ ̷̻̜͉̂̓ǒ̸̰̝f̸̲͕̈́ ̴̦͓̘̃w̶̘̍͝ȟ̷͍͈̄̿ȋ̴̛̟̫c̸̢̡̺͛̏͠h̶̰͆̾ ̷̥͙̏ẅ̶̡̻̔̀o̵͎̎͒̈́u̷̡̪̇̋͘l̴̨͊͌̏d̵͉̂̓ ̴͖̳̘̒͠b̴̮̀̎̈́e̸̫̋ ̸̧͔̫͆͛h̵͇͚̘̄o̴̻̯͝r̵̳̎r̸̙̙̣̓̽͌ę̴̬̣̆̍͝n̷̛̬̹̍̇d̸̗͈͎̽o̷̪̬̽̾͊ũ̷̟̠͇s̵̼͖̎͂͝ ̶͇̯̍̀i̴͖̖͝ͅd̸̡̏e̵͈̠͋̿̚ͅả̸̠̜s̵̛̼̤̑̔.̶̂̊͒ͅ"** _

Ulysses looked as if he would melt into a puddle and sink into the cracks of the floorboards, but managed a soft, nervous laugh.

"A-Ah, well, y-you _did_ tell me not to run, a-and besides, I...don't take my own weapons to w-work..."

He scratched his arm and looked off to the side, avoiding Alastor's eyes.

The elder demon cocked his head. "I do appreciate someone who can be courteous enough to follow instructions! Defiance is charming sometimes... _and irritating in others._ Either way it can be entertaining, I suppose! Whether rewarding _it...or **punishing** it."_

He then tapped his claws on the table. "I'm...beginning to recall the events of the past several days. Not all of them, obviously. But! I do _vividly_ recall scooping you up on my way here! You were at an establishment, eh...a nightclub, I believe?"

The boy actually looked _bashful_ as he looked down, how _endearing_.

"It's...a jazz bar, yeah. I'm uh...I'm a singer. I was... _probably_ heading to my apartment but I...think you snatched me as I was passing an alley?"

Alastor hummed, gaze lidded and grin growing a little tense.

* * *

 _He was so hungry he couldn't stand it. Ravenous for flesh, but not to consume. Flesh to hold, flesh to **grip,**_ _flesh to fill and dominate and—_

_He **smelt** it. A scent, a sweet scent, like freshly harvested grass, and wildflowers, and pine, and smoke—_

_And he **wanted** it. He wanted a _ **_taste._ **

_The demon, the **source** of the scent, passed by the alley. Small and androgynous, he couldn't tell the gender...but it didn't matter. Anyone with such a smell would work, he wasn't too picky._

_His shadows lunged, and his doe cried out._

_"A-Ah! Hey, what the **fuck**! What—"_

_Static filled the air, and the little deer stared up in horror, fluffy ears pinning against their head..._

_They had antlers. A masculine creature then. Didn't matter. Male or female, they were his doe all the same._

_"You're...oh s-shit, you're t-the...t-the Radio Demon."_

_His lips curled in a frightening grin._

**"Ṙ̴̝̗̐̅͊̾í̴̠̀̓̋̀͂̈́̅̊̚̚̕̕͝͝͠g̷͕͍͓̠̬̪̩̼͖̣̀̑͌̄͂͒͂̍̌̇̂̾̕ĥ̶̳̳͙̟̪̈́̾́̓́̑͒̊̓͗͗͂͝ẗ̸̛͖̗͚͎̳̞́̃̿̕͘͝ ̶͎̱̥̖̘̹͍͖̝͇̿̄͜͜y̵͓̳̓̿̒̍̌͝o̵͚͙͉̺̯͓͕̼̤̓̒͗̿̄͆̈́̐͘ų̸̟̳̘̣̹͕͉̦̺̫͓͎͉͓̜̹͒̀̾̾̂̾ ̸̺̣̗̦̥̝̦̺͉̝̞̪̥͔̮̫̊͊͛͜a̸̧̼̥̪̣̼̳̻̗̩̦̳̻̪͑̀̐̔̔̀͆͒̈́̈̑͋̍͑͐ͅr̵̡̧̰̥̫̞̹̥͇͈̘̘͓͠è̴̛̛͙̫̮̺͓̭̟̜̫͍̅̾͋͒͐̃̉͆̚,̸̛̛͇̝̳͙̰͔͇͇͓̘̩͇͎͈̬̒̊̋͂̋̆͊͋̊͊̕͜ ̵̢̢̙͔̞̠̰̪̺̬̹̫͚̒̑̆̆̽̈́̈́̓̈́̇̍̐̏̔̉͝͠m̶̛͎̤̯͍͓̹͍͖̘̻̯͙̮͔̩̤̠̅̾͋̽̇̊̏̎̅̈́̓̎y̵̤̰̼̼̔̾̉̆͂̀̊͌̏͂́ ̵̨̹̤̳̖̭͖̬͚̳̀̄͜l̸̡̧̛̛̹̫͖̤̖͙͇̻̮̬̜̞̀̏̅̒̊̆̍̓̈́̎i̵̐̾͐̎͂̃̕͜t̵̢̧̛͚̼͈̭̫̣̲͈̖͎͓̂́̿̃̐̂͗͗͑̓̓̔͜͝t̶̨̡̲̹͖̦̿̓̾̒̏̈́̋̑l̴̼͆͒͊̊̈́̌̒̐͝͠͝e̷̤̺͚̟̓̀͋ ̸̩̞̟͍̘̟͖̰̦͉̓̽̎͌̏͋̈͒̿̽̈́̏̑͘d̵͖͍͇̝͖̼̩̮̲̍̽͛̓͂ǫ̵̡̩͓͎͔̯̠̩̾͒̔e̷̼̹̖̩͔̘͌̀̽̌̄̃̓͑̇̽̒̕̚̕͝.̴̧̡̨̱̳̬͚̳̩̱̍͌̇̓̎͗͛̽͛͛̂̀͆̎͆̚̕ͅ"**

* * *

Alastor chuckled softly, almost awkwardly. There it was, another thing he rarely felt: awkwardness. How wonderfully _annoying_...

"That is...the gist of it, yes! I swiped you and carried you off to my territory! I do hope I didn't put the kibosh on any future plans you may have had, my young fellow!"

Ulysess frowned softly and sighed. "Well, I dunno if my apartment has been looted by now, and my boss is going to be pissed if I don't come back to work after being AWOL for a fucking week..."

He scratched the back of his head.

"I...don't suppose you got a cellphone...?"

Alastor's lip curled. "Eugh...no. No, I do not. I have zero interest in that newfangled hullabaloo!"

The younger demon frowned. "And mine...?"

"Likely shattered in a dirty alley! I saw you drop it, but it has rained the past few days. It's likely ruined."

Ulysess huffed. "Perfect...that's 700 bucks down the fucking drain..."

The elder demon chuckled. "I can think of a million different and better things to spend my money on than those little brain rotters! But if your damaged property is that big of a concern, I can hand you money for a replacement~?"

Those blue eyes widened and Ulysses shook his head fervently.

"No...no thanks. No offense, but I don't want to be in debt to a higher demon. No good comes from that sorta thing."

Alastor looked almost offended (as offended as one could be with a beaming grin). "Why, pish posh, my cervine friend! Absolute _poppycock_! This isn't an exchange, dear, it's a _gift."_

He snapped his fingers and a stack of money popped up almost casually on the table. The other buck's jaw dropped.

"W-Woah..."

The radio demon fished a handkerchief from his coat pocket and proceeded to clean his monocle.

"I am quite the sinner, I assure you, but one sin I never abide by is being discourteous! You draw far more insects with honey than vinegar, after all! What is there to gain by being a complete pill? I have robbed you of a week of your time, had my way with you, and have broken your property. I believe in showing courtesy when appropriate, and I have wronged you. Thus, I shall pay you your just dues!"

Ulysses seemed stunned, and could only stare at the demon in abject confusion.

Suddenly, a finger slid beneath his chin and pushed his open mouth closed.

The deer demon jumped, before staring at the culprit: the shadow he had seen earlier. Said shade grinned in amusement at the boy, before slinking back to meld properly with Alastor once more.

" _Careful with that darling_...you'll catch flies."

The younger demon shook his head in disbelief.

 _"I...uhm...thanks?_ Didn't think you were so... _nice...?"_

Alastor raised a brow. " _Nice_? Hm...no, I wouldn't say so! I'm quite the bastard, actually! At least, that's what dear Husker says about me."

He reaffixed his monocle and rest his chin upon a lax palm. "I just believe in being respectful and polite. No more...no less." He then hummed. "Now...I suppose I can let you return to your dull little afterlife..."

Ulysses ears perked up and he sat forward a bit.

"...with my accompaniment, of course! After all, I have a vested interest in you now!"

Alastor wouldn't apologize for the small amount of glee he felt as the boy's face fell.

"I...you're gonna follow me home...?"

"Mmm, I prefer the term 'escort'!"

The boy frowned heavily and sighed. "And there's _nothing_ I can do to change your mind?"

Alastor held his hand out over the table, the palm starting to glow green as demonic magic charged the air, his eyes flickering into spinning radio dials.

_"If you'd like to make a deal—"_

Ulysses glared. "One hundred percent _**fuck** no."_

The glow vanished as soon as it came, and the radio demon folded his hands primly and set them on the table, gaze normal once more. "Then that's my answer as well."

The boy massaged his temples with a groan. _"O-Ok_ _ay...o-okay_ _then, s-sure_. B-But...!" He stood up, placing a palm on the table and pointing at the elder demon. "...w-we gotta set some ground rules...!"

Oh, how _adorable_. He thought this was a _negotiation_. Ah, Alastor supposed he could humor him.

"And what would _that_ entail, pray tell?"

"...well, f-for one, don't go around frightening off patrons at the bar. I make money dancin' and singin', and lookin' cute enough to tip. If I don't make tips, I don't make rent, and if don't make rent, I'm out on my fuzzy ass. And I don't suppose you're hurting for a roommate?"

The radio demon cocked his head. "Not particularly, no. I'm quite fine living by myself!"

Ulysses nodded, before continuing. "Number two, uh... _no more sex...? S-Seriously,_ I _still_ don't remember much of what happened yet, but I know you fucked my shit _up_. I-I need a while—"

More canned laughter filled the air and Alastor chortled, waving a dismissive hand.

"Trust me, good fellow! You have _no_ worries on that front. My ruts do not represent my actual sex drive! In fact, I hardly have one...only when the mood occasionally strikes, and it usually involves myself only! I can count the amount of times I've engaged with another demon on one hand over a near century long timespan!"

The boy frowned. "Oh, wait...you're ace...?"

Alastor looked thoughtful, tapping his chin. "You know, I've heard... _someone,_ call me that before, but I've never thought to ask the meaning! I always assumed it was a sexual remark, _considering the person_..."

"Uh, sorta? It's uh... short for asexual. Basically, you don't feel sexually attracted to people? Like, I guess you can tell when someone is aesthetically pleasin', but it doesn't make ya want to fuck 'em? Well, I mean, it depends, it's a whole _spectrum_ or something...wasn't a lotta info on it when I died, but there's resources about it down here too. Mostly on the Hellnet..."

The radio demon seemed sincerely surprised, eyebrows raised and smile soft and almost...genuinely pleased. Well now, they were thinking up titles for just about everything up there, weren't they? How interesting!

"Well! You learn something new every day! Fits me perfectly, that title. Back in my day it was a mental illness! Or a hormone disorder of some sort. Sometimes the nut doctors treated it with shock therapy, isn't _that_ a delight? Fascinating how the science of the mind marches on!"

Ulysses blinked. " _Uh...yeah_." He then sighed in relief. "I'm...glad, honestly. That you're _not...interested, like that, anymore?_ I've encountered other bucks before...had relations with one or two... _they get possessive as shit after one hookup, and it's scary."_

Alastor hummed softly, grin intensifying. "Well now, I never said I wasn't _possessive_! I do like when people keep their hands off my things!"

The smaller buck's eyes widened and he gaped. "But...you just said you're ace!"

Alastor rolled his eyes, preening off the newly discovered title, before clicking his tongue.

"I suppose I am! But _possessive_ all the same. I don't let others go easily when I take interest. Like a toddler with a new ball or dolly, I like to keep new, interesting things close. Honestly, I've been trying to work on it....ah, but we're in hell! What's the point in working through flaws, hm?"

The boy squirmed, looking as though he was about to take his chances and run off.

The elder buck stood up from the table.

"Now now, _Ulysses_ , no need for that, let's not do something silly! **_I already told you, I'm rather graciously allowing you to return home._** I'll just be hanging around for the forseeable future, checking on you, making sure you stay out of trouble. You'll just have to keep out an eye for _me...never know when I may drop in to check on you."_

Ulysses looked discomfitted...but nodded.

"Okay...but uh...question?"

Alastor resisted an urge for a truly impressive eyeroll.

"What about my clothes...?"

Oh.

 _Ah, yes_.

"I mean, I'm going to assume they're..."

The radio demon coughed and cleared his throat.

"Ruined, yes. Cloth and claws don't... _mix well."_

Ulysses deadpanned. " _Alastor,_ I...can't go home wearing a robe I can barely walk in. I don't even have underwear on—"

The elder demon interrupted him. "Yes, I suppose that _is_ a problem, but rest assured, I do have a plan for that! After all, I assume there are more clothes at your home?"

The boy's ears pinned back. "You think I can make it several miles in nothing but a silk robe? In _hell_? With a body like _this?"_

The other demon chortled, then raised the younger's head up by tilting a suddenly summoned microphone stick beneath his chin.

"Ordinarily? No. But as I said...I'm escorting you! Consider it a courtesy after my uncouth behavior the past several days, _mon cher."_

He then cocked his head. "Now...where in the Pentagram would your apartment happen to be? I'd like us to get as close as _possible...makes a far shorter_ _trip_."

Ulysses scratched his neck and huffed gently. "...I...live on the outskirts of the Lust district, right on the border of Sloth."

Alastor's eyelid twitched. Ugh. The Lust district. Definitely his least favorite of the circles, but he had committed, it was too late to back out now...

" _Of course you do._ Luckily for you, I do happen to have a line there."

There was a snap, the world went dark, and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al learning that there's now a name for asexuality is a wholesome trope and I bet he'd be thrilled about it.
> 
> Comment and tell me what ya think!


	3. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor escorts Ulysses back home, and gets a little peek into his life. Also, they both get a slightly unwanted walking buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: you know that blood and gore tag? This is one of several chapters where that's a thing. Alastor has no fucking self control.

Once more, and with feeling: _**travelling through shadows sucked absolute ass and Ulysses hated it.**_

When they arrived on the sidewalk in some section of the Lust district, his eyes were slammed shut, and he was holding himself tightly for comfort, before cautiously peeking an eye open.

Alastor let out a soft sigh, unamused gaze darting around to examine the neon lights and... _provacative_ , _illicit billboards and posters._

And speaking of said billboards and posters...

"Fuckin' _shit_ Smiles, I told ya to stop pullin' this spooky crap! Need to pull a damn _bell_ on you. And those bitches _better_ not need somethin' from me right now. _I'm busy._ "

Ulysses turned to look at the other person now unwillingly a part of their group: Angel Dust. Hell's most prolific and top billed pornstar. The boy couldn't help but gape a little bit. He'd watched a few of the other's videos, after all, when he was desperate...never figured he'd see him in person.

The radio demon clicked his tongue and chuckled. "No need to fear, my multi-armed friend! I merely needed to latch onto your demonic essence for a brief moment. My... _associate,_ here, lives in this district... _unforetunately."_

Angel blinked...before slowly grinning, eyes lidded. "Yeah, I dunno what ya blabbin' 'bout, but I have _plenty_ of experience with 'demonic essences', _if ya catch my drift._ "

Alastor's profoundly deadpan expression (Ulysses was getting better at reading his facial nuances) indicated that not only did he catch the spider's drift, but he wanted to painfully throw it back like a fastball.

The spider demon sidled up beside Alastor and nudged him with an elbow. "You wanted ta latch onta my 'essence' eh? You makin' a pass at me, Strawberry~?"

Alastor's grin grew pointed and stiff and he practically hissed through radio feedback at the spider, blood red demonic sigils filling the air and murderous intent edging his scratchy voice.

**"D̴̢̡̟̤̻͎̥͎̱͓̤̜̟̳̹͈̀̋́̈́̈́̍̈́́͑̈͋͠o̸͚̖̞̩̘̣̜͚̟͇̤̹͙̩̽.̸̢̙͕͍̪̣̱̩͗̔́̌ ̷̡̧̳̫̼̅̈́̎̆̓̇͘͠N̸̦͕͔̗̋͋̒͘͜͜ͅỏ̵͚̯̯͔̭̋̅̽̍͝͝t̴̨͕̫̩̳̪͍̠̺͚̬͙͔̭̔̎͋͛̓͠ͅ.̷̝̿ ̸̢̝̩͓̬̣̟̲̜̣̳̯͕̪͐̊̇̎̆̽ͅT̵̺̎̈́͆͘̕͠o̸͓̖͍̲͉̻̞̖̥̰͙͖͇̔̍̿̍̌̃͗͜ͅų̸̡̭̜͖͕̖̣̩̞̮̮̞̔̿̈̈́͠c̴̢̪͕̝̭̺̩̤̭̦̼̟̪͂͜h̶̞̪̳̙̳̗̟̞͚̊̆̏̕.̶̭̹̦̈̄̆̏̋̔̈́̕ ̴̻̲͕̣̱̟̭̇̔̎͛͒̎̇͑̏͌̈́̄͘̚̚M̴̟̮̭̖̥̆̐̏̓͛̎̎̇̏͑̿͒ę̶͖̜̳̗͎̹̓.̷͙̼̫͔͓̯͉͇͕̰̥̦̘̐̋̂̈̊͠"**

Angel immediately stepped back about three feet, chuckling nervously. _"Aight, aight, jeez. Unwad ya fuckin' panties..."_

He then fixed his heterochromatic gaze on Ulysses, as if seeing him for the first time.

 _"Ey uhhh..._ who's the femboy? 'N why's he au naturale under that robe, huh?"

The younger demon huffed and folded his arms over his chest, trying to protect his modesty a little from the star's slightly ogling stare. "Uh, well, like he said? I'm an uh...an _associate_."

The taller demon nodded slowly, as if comprehending, before giggling in pure amusement. "Oh, this is _golden_. Ace of Hearts over here picked up a hooka? I'm assumin' by accident? Prolly read the situation wrong and pulled the poor kid into a damn musical numbah..."

The radio demon glowered. "Not _quite."_

Ulysses's neck fur was lightly fluffed up and his ears pinned back as he practically snarled. There always seemed to be this...assumption about him. That he sold his body for money. Patrons at the bar that he sometimes chose to take home seemed to always get that impression, trying to hand him money for 'extra time', or even more insultingly, leaving it on his nightstand before leaving his home in the middle of the night.

As if he was a fucking charity case who needed to fuck people to survive.

Like he had no other fucking skills.

Cunts.

" _Excuse_ you? I'm not a _whore,_ thank you very much. I don't fuck for money. This is just the only thing he had that I could fit without looking ridiculous."

Alastor turned to look at him with an almost terrifying speed, and the deer swallowed thickly. Oh fuck, had he misspoke?

Angel gave a long whistle, eyebrows raised. "Wait wait _wait_. That's _Al's_ robe?" He looked at the radio demon, appraising the other. "You wear more than that stuffy, starchy, cheesy ass get-up? Color me fuckin' surprised! And..." He nonverbally connected the dots, eyes widening in realization. "Wait, Al, ya had the kid over ya _house? Holy fuckin' fuck, did **you** mess up his clothes? Did my lil' Strawberry score some sweet—"_

" _WELL_!" Alastor exclaimed, taking ahold of Ulysses hand and walking away at a swift, power walking pace. "As _awful_ as it was conversing with you, Angel Dust, Ulysses and I really must be going! Ta-ta for now—"

They had made it nearly half a block before Ulysses worked up the nerve to speak.

"Wait!" The younger demon exclaimed. "T-That's _uhm...the wrong way_. My apartment's back that way..."

Alastor's lower eyelid twitched, and he breathed heavily through his nose.

 _"Of... course it is._ Right... this way."

He stiffly turned around and headed back, his eyelids lowering dangerously as they both once more walked past Angel Dust, who grinned in amusement at the two. He gave Alastor a double wave with both of his right hands.

"Nice to see ya again, Al."

Alastor let out a brief amount of scratchy feedback too difficult to understand in response...probably a swear or curse in some eldritch language. Maybe even a hex.

The pornstar smoothly joined in on their walk, taking a place on Ulysses' left side. The smaller deer demon could smell flowery perfume and...other scents he wouldn't elaborate on.

"C'mon Smiles, ya _know_ ya can't walk fasta than me. My legs are way longer. 'Sides, kid's a short stack, don't want him to trip or nothin', do ya?"

Alastor cracked his neck to look up at Angel, his smile reading less like a grin and more like a grimace.

"Did you just interact with a bad client, or are you merely being _aggravating_ for no reason?"

The spider looked almost wounded at that, folding one of his pairs of arms and looking away.

_"Mostly column A, an' a lil' of column B. Yer fun to tease and the Johns suck ass taday."_

The radio demon's expression softened by a hair and he let out a noncommital hum. "...I don't _mind_ you walking with us and talking _civilly,_ but if you're going to play the gadfly and put on an annoying display, I'll ask that you leave us be."

Angel frowned, before sighing and pouting. " _Fine fine.._.ya no fun sometimes Al, really."

"Your idea of fun is something wildly departed from mine, my effeminate fellow. So I'll take that as a compliment!"

The spider demon rolled his eyes, before directing the conversation to Ulysses.

"So, Shorty, whaddya doin' with Al? I mean, he doesn't have a lotta friends—"

" _Associates,_ and I have quite a few of those I'll have you know!"

"—so _yeah_ , not a lotta pals. Pretty much just that freaky dressmaker lady and everybody at the Hotel. And even then, Husk 'n Vags are...debatable."

Alastor waved a hand. "Husker and I's relationship is a long spanning and complicated one. He may be all barbs, thorns, and grouchy alcoholic stupors, but there's few people in the circles I trust more than him!"

Angel raised a brow, face neutral as can be. "...he threw a beer bottle at ya and nailed you in the knee last week."

"I know! How considerate! He didn't even aim for the head!"

As they spoke and bantered, the demon between them felt increasingly more and more awkward. So...did they know each other...? What Hotel were they talking about? Who were 'Husker' and 'Vags'? God, he just wanted to go home—

"But back to you, kid. What's the story here? 'Cuz I know Smiles here won't say crap, jack, or shit."

Ulysses' mouth opened...then closed...then opened, before he sighed.

"I...helped him work out an issue. That's all, I guess."

Angel's head cocked. "...So...ya saying ya fucked him. What was it like? And...top or bottom? For both of ya I mean—"

There was a dull thud and Angel yelped, then paused and reached down to nurse his wounded knee. "Uh, _OW_!? Al you fuckin' _asshole!_ "

Alastor twirled his staff and hummed. "I understand you are used to being so... _candid,_ with your sexual exploits, Angel Dust, but I am _not. **Ask a different question."**_

The pornstar pouted, before letting out an annoyed puff of air, blowing his bang upwards a bit.

"Fine, fine..."

He put an arm around the smaller demon...barely, as Angel had about three feet on the petite deer. Ulysses flushed softly. His skin still felt oddly...overstimulated, and he wasn't sure how to feel about being touched...

_Hands hands hands, all over him. False hands, shadowy hands. Real hands, clawed hands. Holding his thighs, pawing at his hips, caressing his sides, squeezing his neck. Kisses so tender lined one side of his neck, right before teeth sunk into the meat of his shoulder, and he screamed out in orgasm._

_He could feel a smile against his skin._

"So...if ya ain't a hooka— which I figured since I know just about every professional ho in Hell, and I ain't ever seen ya— ...whaddya do? I mean, with that body, you'd be _rakin_ ' in dough on SmutHub...or at least doin' cam shows."

Ulysses face flushed heavily. "Jeez, do ya talk about anything that _isn't_ related to sex...?"

Angel seemed to actually think on it for a few seconds, before shaking his head. "Nooot really? Imma _pornstar_ kiddo. Comes with the territory. Got dick on the mind n' all that... but I'm serious, what's ya profession?"

"I'm...uh...a singer. At a jazz bar. I dress in a burlesque fashion and take song requests...though sometimes people gimme requests I gotta rehearse in advance, because it's stuff that came out after I died."

Alastor's gaze lit up a bit and he chortled. "Oh? How intriguing! When you said you were a singer and danced, I had no idea you were a patron of the arts? While burlesque isn't very _provocative_ to me, I can always appreciate the nuances of theatrical performances...no matter how _vulgar_..."

The other deer demon flushed, his gaze wide.

"U-Uh...thank you. I-I don't really take my clothes off or do skits, though...I mostly just use the glitzy, showy aesthetic of it all. L-Like a Vegas showgirl, I guess..." His ears pinned back. "... _unless Sal wants me to give a regular somethin' off my costume, or show 'em a lil' more skin than usual._.. "

The pornstar blinked, before humming. "...you sure you ain't just a stripper with extra steps?"

Ulysses expression soured heavily and he hissed. " _No_! Stripping and burlesque are different...for one thing clothes don't usually come off completely, and second of all—"

A hand covered his mouth, and the spider demon was deadpanning at him.

"Jeez kid, relax yer asshole. Al and I died like ten years apart, I know what fuckin' burlesque is. Used ta sneak out to see the shows 'cuz I thought lookin at ladies in sexy stockins with barely covered tatas dancin' around would make me cool and manly and less of a flamer. Obviously...didn't fuckin' work."

Alastor hummed softly, before cocking his head. "It's hard to believe you and I didn't die too far apart. You're so..." His lip curled slightly in distaste. " _...modern."_

"Nah, you just act older than fuckin' dirt and refuse to get with the times~..."

"I'm quite comfortable with the era I died in, thank you. No desires to branch out!"

Angel clucked his tongue. "Tch, whateva. So where are ya both headed? The Hotel?"

"No, my dear. I'm merely returning my companion here to his home! I've kept him away from his affairs for quite a few days after all..."

That made the pornstar quirk a brow. "A few days...? That's...Al, this ain't someone you was tryna eat, right...?"

Small shudders ripped through Ulysses.

_A gaping maw hung over him, strings of saliva dripping to the ground. Static filled the air so much he couldn't even hear his own thoughts, much less speak. A tongue flicked out to lave over his bare chest, before shadowy tendrils wrapped around his form and whisked him right back to where he started._

_He wasn't getting away._

"Oh nonono, of course not! **He'd be dead in that case.** I rarely let go of prey after all! No, I'm just righting a wrong. Don't wish to be rude you know!"

"... _Alastor...i-it's down that street_..." The smaller deer murmured, gesturing to the road that turned right off of the main one.

The radio demon nodded affirmatively and turned, now walking slightly ahead of the two.

The spider demon blinked before lowering his head to whisper in the younger's ear.

"Hey... _d_ _id Smiles hurt ya...?"_

Ulysses stiffened, before looking down. 

_Had_ Alastor hurt him?

Aside from the slight limp and the random flashbacks, he didn't know. He knew he hadn't _asked_ to be carried off in the night and made into a fucktoy for a week, but he also wasn't going to act like Alastor wasn't just a bit more considerate than other bucks who suddenly treated him like a witless hole that needed a constant cock in him after hooking up.

At least the radio demon was letting him _leave._

"... _n-no. I mean I'm kinda sore but—_ "

Angel hummed and nodded. " _Eh, I getcha, I getcha. Bruises and bitemarks affair. At least ya seem okay in the head?"_

Ulysses nodded. He wasn't _traumatized..._ he didn't think. The memories he was getting back were confusing and occasionally frightening, but he didn't feel _violated._

Hell, some of the memories were...

 _He was full and warm and being cradled closely, a nose buried in his sweaty, speckled locks and hands rubbing his back._ _The buck hummed soothingly, rolling his hips as his doe clenched reflexively around him, trapping cooling seed within him. And the doe released a soft noise in response, nuzzling into his buck's chest._

_He felt lighter than air. He felt safe. He felt wanted._

_He felt **claimed.**_

Ulysses' cheeks were florid by the time he'd consciously returned to the current situation, and Angel was giving him a shit eating, gold fanged grin.

"Damn, that good huh?"

The boy sputtered, before folding his arms. "Any _other_ questions...?"

Angel smirked coquettishly and batted his lashes. "...how big's his d—"

A black tendril shot up from the ground and wrapped around the pornstar's body, before giving a squeeze so harsh that the 'Kinky!' comment died in the spider's throat.

" **Angel."**

"Y-Yeah, Smiles?"

" **Find. A. Different. Topic."**

"Y-Yeah, Smiles..."

The tendril released him, and Angel let out a shaky breath.

Ulysses stared in awestruck fright, and Alastor had paused in his stride to look his his way. When their eyes locked, Ulysses flinched a tad, and Alastor's smile lowered a fraction.

"Apologies, if I frightened you. Sometimes a firm hand is all dear Angel Dust seems to comprehend! He simply cannot read the room..."

The pornstar frowned and huffed. "Not my fault yer such a prude, Al."

"Prudish is in the eye of the beholder. Sex is fine and dandy when one _fancies_ such activities, but it belongs in a bedroom, not out on an open street."

"Ew, why ya gotta say _fancies._ Sound like a fuckin' granny."

Angel then yawned. "Damn, when we gettin' to ya house kid? It's been foreva, and I gotta get back to my rounds..."

Ulysses scratched his neck and shrugged noncommittally. "Not... _too_ much farther."

Their walk was relatively silent after that. Occasionally Angel and Alastor would bicker or Ulysses would be asked a question by either demon, but mostly? It was a quiet journey...

... _until it wasn't._

" _Uggghhh, I shoulda known not to follow you Al, you're the grand fuckin' master of wastin' a guy's time—"_ Angel complained, voice whiny in a way reminiscent of a spoiled teenager rather than the grown sinner he was.

Alastor only rolled his eyes. "We are surely almost at our destination, Angel. You _are_ trying to get redeemed, aren't you? Isn't patience a virtue?"

"Oh fuck _off_."

Just as Ulysses was about to make both the pornstar and the radio demon _aware_ of which apartment was his, a voice called out.

_"There you are you miserable little bitch—"_

Ulysses froze and whipped around, just in time to be yanked around by his mop of speckled curly hair and cuffed upside the head so hard that black spots bloomed in his vision, a yelp leaving his throat.

He smelled smoke and ash and _anger and oh god, his landlord—_

The alligator-like demon that had snagged ahold of him was snorting smoke from his nostrils, and he hissed. He was bulky, and about as tall as the radio demon himself, meaning he naturally towered over his current target.

" _Where the **fuck** have you been, and where's my rent money?"_

Ulysses vision was still blurry, and he trembled, ears pinning back and distress leaking off his body language.

"I-I...Mr. Yates, listen, I've—"

The grip on his hair pulled harder and Ulysses whined.

Angel had frowned and flinched at the sound of the boy being hit, and he looked at the alligator with a sneer.

"Fuck's ya problem asshole? We was havin' a nice walk n' talk before you showed up!"

The alligator eyed Angel up and down, recognizing him, before snorting a laugh.

"Oh, schmoozin' up to _him_ huh? Do you think if ya act pathetic enough, that _he's_ gonna help ya, pretty boy?"

The grip changed from his speckled locks, to the robe he wore, claws tearing through satin as he bunched up the collar in a massive fist.

"Newsflash: nobody amountin' to anything down here gives a fuck about _you_. Quit _dreaming_. And now? Ya owe me double the money for the _inconvenience_ , and if ya don't fork it over, shit's going to get _real fuckin' nasty for you, Uly..._ "

The smaller deer demon shrunk in on himself and went still as stone, looking dazed and unfocused. Dead eyed as he endured a veritable verbal beatdown from his landlord.

Angel cringed as he recognized the uncomfortably familiar telltale signs.

Dissociation. 

_This sort of thing had happened before, and whatever came next was not going to be good._

**"Ȩ̶̧̨̬͈͔͈̙͂̎̈̽͝͝x̷̨̡̣̙̜͙̗̫̖͖̜̐̈́̂̈̊̓͛͌c̷̨̡͕̩̺̯̝͇̦̳͎̗̳̔͐͒̋̑͊͂̉͆̓͊͗̕͜͠u̸̹͊̊̑͛̽̆̇̂͒̚͝ş̸̨̛̦͚̥̲͈͙̰̱̱̈́͊̒̊̒̅̈́̿̓̅ͅe̷̯̻̼̗̰̰͚̠̲̺͈̥̳̪̭͋̓͘͠ ̷̺̞͉̼̦͔͚͚̄̿̈͐̃m̷̜̻̰̖̽̈́͋͗̚̕͘͜ͅe̴̦̗͓̲͎͎̣̙̤͚̗̅̈́́̌̆̆͒̃̒͑͐̕͘̕͜͜͠,̶̨͈̙̥̣̙̫͙̤̬̬̥̠̈́͝ ̴͚̹̝̫̠͇͈̩̼͓̍̀̑̑̿̎̈́̌͑̾̽́͝͠g̵̭͖̦̯̝̣̬̟̗̋͂̔̋̾ơ̶̧̡̱͓̥͖̤͓̲̲͓̍̈́͜ǫ̷̤̻͕̞̬̙͉͉̬̼̩̦̆̔̑̿̈̓̚͜͝͝ͅḑ̷̛̭̯̼͙̭̮̘͔̰͕͕͎̑̉̇̽͆̿̑̈̌̿ ̸̹̩̃͠s̶̼̄͌̅̌̈̅͒̓̆̄̉̔͘i̶̘͉̯͓̜̯r̶͈̺̮̲͚̀̎͐̈̒͌́̉̂̆͋́͠.̸̈́̏͒̈́̒͝ That's _quite enough._**

And just like that, Ulysses was pulled into Alastor's hold, only to be spun around and set comfortably behind the radio demon, whose eyes glowed intensely and whose grin was far less 'amused' and far more 'murderous.'

Ulysses managed to snap from his dissociative state to look up, now in confusion.

 _"A-Alastor...?"_ He murmured, voice small and a bit disbelieving.

The alligator...Yates, apparently, snorted heavily

"Hell do you want, ya smiley fuck? I got _business_ with that little cunt."

Alastor cocked his head, gripping the shaft of his microphone so hard that he seemed on the verge of snapping it. "Now now now, there's no need for such vulgarity! **I'm certain whatever is taking place can be sorted through amicably."**

Yates sneered and his gaze once more locked onto Ulysses, who froze, stereotypically, like a deer in headlights.

"Who's this bozo? Yer _pimp_ or something? He tryna sell yer ass to me? I don't need to be sold shit I can have for _free."_

_The boy shuddered, unwanted memories bubbling up._

The radio demon's eyes narrowed. "I believe _I_ was speaking to you, not _him_. And I'm _afraid you're_ _**q̴͓̅u̵̲͌̃̓ḭ̵̧̨̿ẗ̴̼̼́̔e̴̱̎̋͘ ̴̢̝͒̾̕m̵͚̫̭͑͛i̶͚̽s̷͇̈̓̕i̶͕ͅṉ̸̾̂f̷̪̫͖̓̂õ̷͙r̶̼͋m̶͉͎̼̾̎̒ȅ̴̯͍d̶͎̻̏.**_ I urge you to calm yourself, and **listen** to what I have to say. For your own wellbeing, of course!"

The alligator scoffed. "Listen, I dunno who the _**fuck**_ you think you are, and I wouldn't give a fuck even if I knew, _Prancer_."

Yates then moved to step around Alastor, hands reaching for the smaller demon behind him. "Uly here is _**mine** , and he **owes** me. And he's gonna gimme my rent, or I'm gonna break him into fucking pieces and leave him in a gutter to regenerate. _Now move outta my fuckin' way before I snap your scrawny-"

Alastor's hand moved so fast that both Angel and Ulysses barely followed what happened, but the next thing they all knew, his hand was held out, claws extended, and Yates was now clutching at his slashed throat, blood having sprayed out voluminously in a crimson flood. 

Blood now dripped from Alastor's suit, and quite a bit was flecked onto Angel's halter top, which obviously wasn't received well by the spider, who recoiled in annoyance and disgust.

"Jeezus _FUCK_ , are ya _kiddin_ ' me, Al!? This is my fifth favorite top, you ass!" He lamented.

Yates collapsed to his knees, gagging on blood and pawing futilely at his neck, which was clearly trying to heal even as he writhed and twitched.

Every movement of his mouth was corresponded by a revolting gurgle or hiss, and Ulysses could only stare, mouth agape, before his oceanic gaze fixated on Alastor.

The radio demon's grin was truly maniacal, and his eyes glowed like a raging, uncontrollable fire was trapped behind them.

Demonic blood dripping from his serrated claws, grin at full tilt, sigils filling the air and demonic power choking the atmosphere with its chilly strength...

 _**...this**... _ _was the Radio Demon._

Alastor then hummed and shook his hand, claws retracting and reverting to their ordinary sharpness, before snapping his fingers.

A nearby portal opened nearby, and some sort of eldritch abomination writhed and wriggled out of said portal.

"You know? I was _trying_ to give you the benefit of the doubt, good fellow, but by your boorish behavior, I believe I am l making a sound choice! **Consider your apartment complex under new management** , Mr...Yotes? Yetes? Ah, it doesn't matter that much anymore, _**now does it**_?" 

Tentacles of shadow wrapped around the alligator demon, crushing bones and tearing limbs, and Ulysses was oddly thankful that the taller deer demon had slit open his landlord's throat, because he did _not_ need to hear what the soundless screams coming from Yates would actually _sound_ like with intact vocal chords.

The demon was dragged into the portal, and Alastor let out a soft, satisfied hum as it closed. He then turned around to look at Ulysses, a tinge of comcern in his gaze.

"My my, are you alright? Goodness, what a brute! Yanking around and beating upon one so much smaller! But individuals like that are usually all the same...they crumple like tissue paper when faced with an opponent they can't posture at and gang up on!"

The boy was still blinking in disbelief, until Alastor dusted off the smaller deer's shoulder and pat his back.

"Chin up now! Seems your apartment— and the surrounding ones, I suppose— now belong to me! While I honestly couldn't give much of a care for the other residents, I suppose this is yet another way of paying you back for how I encroached on your—"

Angel threw up his upper set of arms in exasperation. "Uhh, and are ya gonna pay _me_ back for the top you just wrecked, Smiles!? Couldn't you have done your freaky eldritch voodoo shit in the first place, instead 'a givin' me an indirect fuckin' _blood bukkake!?"_

There was a solid beat, before Alastor cocked his head.

_"I have **no** idea what that is."_

Angel pinched where the bridge of his nose would be, hands on his hip.

 _"Fuckin' 'course ya don't—_ **Look** , Al, I gotta get back to my rounds or Val's gonna have my guts for garters. I'll see ya at the Hotel later, and we can discuss yer fuckin' _vandalism_."

Alastor rolled his eyes. "We'll see Angel. I've no issue compensating you, but we'll have to converse _later_."

"Yeah yeah, _whateva."_

The spider demon stalked off, grumbling, and Ulysses stared after him, before looking up at Alastor.

There was a period of silence, before he spoke.

"...Where...uhm... _where'd you send him?"_

Alastor turned his head to the side and then looked down at the smaller deer demon.

"... **Who**?"

And _that_ was pretty much the only answer Ulysses expected to get.

He took in a soft, shuddery breath, before nodding. " _Okay...fair enough._ Well, uh..." The boy made a vague hand gesture towards the shitty apartment complex he called home. "...we're here. S-So, y'know..."

Alastor hummed. "Indeed we are! I do hope you wouldn't mind if I walked you up to your home? It's the very least I can do, as a gentleman!"

The gate opened and the radio demon gestured for the boy to follow him through and down the side walk to the entrance of the apartment.

Ulysses slowly nodded and walked past him, still slightly dazed.

Just like that, he had a new landlord. One that didn't threaten to physically and sexually harm him near constantly, while regularly extorting him for money...yet was somehow far, _far_ more dangerous.

_'My landlord's the Radio Demon...hah. Sounds like a sitcom.'_

The gate swinging shut behind them was like the forboding chime of a bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, half this chapter is angel/alastor banter and I'm so sorry skdnsjsnzks. I just have a feeling that this is how they'd react to one another after All gets settled in at the hotel. I like to think Al likes his company when he isn't intentionally being the most annoying motherfucker to have lived and died. its pretty obvious that angel puts up walls because being open with anyone scares him and he doesn't trust a lot of people with the real him.
> 
> Also, I'm planning on liberally seeding flashbacks throughout chapters until we eventually piece the whole story together. It's gonna be pretty damn wild, so buckle in. You'll eventually understand why Al is so invested in Ulysses and his safety soon enough. Hint: he did something smooth brained.


End file.
